Sacrifices
by Angelstar77
Summary: When Tetra's crew and ship are lost on an island, she finds herself back on Outset Island to gain the help of a hero. On their journey, the friendship grows and Tetra may gain or lose more than she bargained for. TeLink Four years after the end of Windwaker, during the search for Hyrule, disregard Phantom Hourglass.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning of a New Journey

(I hate writing these things, but this requires some explaining. Remember me? Yeah, I've been busy. This isn't the story I promised that would be next. Recently, I beat Windwaker HD for the first time. It was my first Legend of Zelda game (don't laugh). I fell in love with Link and Tetra. I wrote a fanfiction. A cover image will be coming soon. I hope you all enjoy!)

_Try not to cry too much..._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning of a New Journey**

_Legend tells of a young green man_

_Who saved the land from evil's darkest hand_

_The Triforce was found_

_Then calmness set down_

_Everything broke out over time._

_Then the wind began to change and shift_

_Another boy became the man who lived_

_A girl was her too_

_Darkness spread all through_

_Every single place that was found_

_He brought light with his trusty wind_

_But after all, he took a whim_

_He turned from her then_

_After the journey's end_

_Still waiting for the new day to come_

"Hoy!"

The words echoed as she hopped onto the sad. It filled her shoes, something she was quite used to. The wind blew the white grains exactly to where she was headed. With each step her stomach churned. The smell of salt water drifted away, which she honestly didn't mind at this point. She had been stuck on a makeshift raft for two days.

"It's been a long time." She whispered.

She knocked on the door, standing with her hands on her hips.

Seconds passed.

She knocked again, slightly louder.

Minutes passed.

She knocked harder, giving up soon. She mumbled to herself, "That boy, probably sleeping somewhere!"

"Tetra!" She heard a high pitch voice squeal.

She turned to see Ayrll, the little ten year old run toward her with open arms. Seagulls scattered as the girl sprinted over to Tetra. The pirate grinned and accepted the tight embrace.

"Oh Tetra! I missed you! When you dropped Link off last time, I wasn't able to see you!" She cried.

Tetra laughed at the young girl. "You knew I would return here sooner or later. I'd have to pick up Link from his vacation again so we can continue searching." She released from the hug and smiled at the hero's younger sister.

"He should be around here somewhere. You can check my lookout! He likes to nap there!" She beamed to the pirate and began to sprint away. "Bye Tetra!"

"Bye Aryll!"

Turning her heels, she walked down the dirt path towards the distant dock on the other side of the island. Memories hit her and flooded her mind while passing by the place she had flown over. She smiled softly, letting out a little chuckle.

She approached a tall ladder. Gazing up she called.

"HOY!"

No response.

She grumbled and began climbing. Rung after rung her smile faded away.

Peering over the top she saw the lazily sleeping Link, sprawled out on the floor in his normal fashion. A light snore exited his mouth as his chest moved up and down with his breathing.

She climbed into the lookout and leaned against the side.

"Still a heavy sleeper I see. Not much has changed?" She laughed.

The boy stirred, stretching his arms out.

"Oh so you wake when I talk to ya, but when I yell it's a different story."

He rolled over, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and lazily stared at a pirate, his hair bouncing in the soft breeze. She was crouched down, even with his face.

"Sleepy head!" She yelled right at his face. He let out a small shriek and fell backwards.

"Ah!"

"Stop messing around! I'm not just here to visit! It's time to get back on the ocean!" She hissed.

"Tetra!" He finally stood up to greet the pirate. She held out her hand, but found instead a gripping hug.

"It's been so long! I didn't expect you to be back here!" He smiled.

"Whoa, hold on...it's only been three months." She said, only returning the hug with one hand. The captain blinked, 'Three months...'

He released from the hug with a small smile on his face. "Why are you here? Came to visit? Where's your ship? "He asked quickly.

"No." She stated flatly. "I didn't, actually." She brought her hands together and played with her thumbs. "So...you see...my ship is gone." Her hand moved to the back of her neck, along with her gaze shifting to the side. "With my crew...somewhere"

Link gasped, jumping back a little. "Your crew?!" He paused for a second, a small smile starting to form on his face. "You need my help, don't you?"

"Considering I came here on a raft, yes," she sighed sadly. "I know it's all of the sudden, but I need your ship."

"What about me? Don't you need me? You know, the Hero of the Winds!"

"Well..." She pondered. He put on his pouty face and crossed his arms. Her gaze met with his and she let out a little snicker. "Did you think I wouldn't let you come?"

His face lit up with excitement. "It's gonna be just like the old times."

She smiled and began to crawl down the ladder, Link following her.

"So how was you break?" Tetra asked, slightly hesitant.

"It was great! I got to spend time with Aryll and my grandma again," he paused and stepped on the dock next to her. He cleared his throat. "Um...how is the search for the new Hyrule?"

She lowered her head with a sigh. "Ever since you left, no. A few landmasses, one in particular. I got off to explore it, fell asleep, woke up on a raft the next night away from my crew and ship. Surprisingly, the current had taken me here."

"Sounds like you had quite an experience."

"It wasn't my worst." Tetra bit her lip and kept a look of sadness. She stared out to the sea in front of her, "He wants us to find a new home, and it's time we began to search again after we save my crew."

They began walking the narrow dock to the old dirt path. For a few minutes they talked about their past, mainly the past months away from each other. It was unusual to them both, due to the fact they are so used to being around each other. They approached the end of the path which lead to the water. The two marched through the shallow water, viewing dangling vines. They both turned toward each other, sighing, and pushed the vines out of the way.

Rocking on top of the water was the King of Red Lions. Eyes dull and head straight up, nothing had changed.

"When was the last time you traveled with him?" Tetra asked referring to the boat itself.

"When you when we started the journey," Link sighed. "Then I put him up and we just used your ship."

"That was..." Tetra exhaled, "Four years ago."

He turned away slightly, staring at the water. "It's so hard...having someone not being able to guide you. Especially since he was a big part of the last adventure."

She nodded, "I know. It's time to go. Let's go say farewell to Aryll and your grandma."

* * *

The first thing Aryll noticed was Link in his green outfit.

"You're leaving again?!" Aryll gazed into her brothers eyes. "I'll miss you so much! Even more than the first time, even more than the second!" She cried embracing her brother.

Link couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at his sister. "Oh Aryll, I'll miss you even more than when I first saw you get taken by the bird..."

He crouched down and embraced Aryll. He felt tears hit his shoulder. "Aryll, why are you crying now? You were always so strong!"

She sniffled, releasing from the hug to gaze into his eyes. "I'm older, and even though I know it will never happen, I always have a small feeling you may never return!"

He smiled slightly, giving a quick gaze to Tetra. She most definitely was not going to cry. A pirate of the sea rarely cried. On the other hand, Link nearly was.

"I'll always be back. If I'm not back, Tetra will be." He whispered embracing her one more time.

Minutes passed and their hug vanished. He stood up to say farewell to his grandma.

"Leaving again, aren't we?" She whispered in her caring tone.

"Yes," sighed Link and Tetra in sync.

"You both have grown so much," grinned his grandma. "I remember seeing you return from you adventure four years ago."

"That was a long time ago," whispered Link under his breath.

"Tetra, still the brave captain of her crew. Stay as strong as you are now, but remember what you have inside. Wisdom."

She nodded her head, embracing Link's grandma. Over the previous visits, their relationship grew greatly over time. Somehow, she reminded Tetra of her mom. The stories she shared of her youth ended up tying in with Tetra's past stories she heard, along with legends being pieced together like a puzzle.

"Link...it gets harder and harder to say goodbye every time. I'll leave you with new words. Stay courageous. You know what to do."

She smiled, followed by the hero embraced his grandma, smiling.

"Are we ready?" Tetra asked.

Link nodded. They hopped on board the King of Red Lions and looked around. Tetra threw the sail up while Link scurried around the small boat. The boat shook as he raced around, throwing the top of the benches up. Tetra grabbed the side of the boat and hissed.

"What are you looking for?"

In silence, he lifted his head quickly. He hopped out the boat with a small grin on his face. It then turned into a frown as he looked at the head of the boat.

He pulled the stick from the mouth of the wood-carved dragon.

He held up a wand. The Windwaker.

"Where are we headed?" Link asked, holding his wand and climbing back into the boat.

"The wind will guide us!" Tetra laughed. "South!"

He played the small tune, Winds Requiem, and set toward south. A place they rarely head, due to it being off the map of the main area of the Great Sea.

They took off, speeding on top of the water. It was silent, and the only thing heard was the splashing of water against the boat.

Tetra was not used to sailing in a small boat. It was very confined and there was literally no room. She could not complain though, it was a piece of memory.

The day passed slowly as the two barely talked over the roaring waves at the front of the boat. The wind and water were loud in their ears.

Link missed it all. He missed the sense of adventure, missed the water, and missed the wind. He stood tall, steering the King of Red Lions, smiling to the path ahead.

"It been a while, right?" Tetra grinned, leaning against the edge of the boat.

"Yeah!" He beamed. He tasted the salty water in his mouth, something he didn't mind at all.

"You won't miss it after this journey."

They continued on the ocean, enjoying the sweet sun as it reached its peak and began to die down.

"Did you bring food?"

Tetra nodded, pulling out a pear. She used his sword and cut it in half, giving one to Link.

He brought the sail down as the sun began to set. A lot of ocean was covered today. He stretched his arm against the railing of the boat while Tetra stared in the water, munching on the sweet fruit.

"Outset pears are pretty good," she laughed.

"Are we almost to that island your crew was on?" Link asked, eating the last bit of pear.

Tetra pondered for a moment. "When nighttime comes, I'll tell you with the stars." She turned, facing the sun. She looked up and around at the sky. Kneeling down, she leaned over the edge and reached her hand out to touch the multicolored water.

"In my ship, you can't get as close to the water as this. It's hard to be with where you come from."

"I think that's one of my favorite parts about my adventures. I could do anything from here," Link said, closing one eye.

"Early to sleep still I see."

He shrugged, "I'd rather get more sleep than not enough. We don't have that much food left, so we better make this adventure fast."

Tetra ignored him. "Sunsets are beautiful."

By the time the sun vanished, Tetra was able to clearly see the stars. Link was asleep. She looked up at the stars, walking in circles and walking back. To no surprise, she forgot how tiny the ship was, and with a splash, she was soaked.

Link woke up to the sudden shaking and splash in the water. Tetra stared at him with a pout on her face. He laughed and held out his hand, pulling her up into the boat.

"Wind...is...cold..." She said with a frown, folding her arms.

Link scooted close to her to block some of the wind. Neither of them cared how close they were to each other, as both were used to it already.

"Good night Tetra," Link whispered, putting his head back on the railing.

"Yeah yeah we wake at sunrise," she grumbled, turning and shivering.

* * *

_With every chapter I'll be releasing a picture that goes with a scene. Here's the first: /d71p12p_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dungeon

(Wow I got a good bit of follows and favs, but no reviews? Smh...haha! I'm sure this chapter will make people talk *wink*)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Dungeon**

The sun broke the horizon, sending beams of light into the sky, shining right into Links eyes. He opened his eyes, rubbing them with his right arm. He attempted to use his left arm, but it was stuck. He turned to the side to see Tetra with her head on his shoulder and his arm being entangled with hers. His face grew red and he lifted her head up slowly. Immediately, she jumped awake, her arms still tangled with his.

"Good morning sunshine," Link smiled.

"Shut up," she answered. She was never a morning person, and Link knew that. Her eyes fell down at her arms wrapped around his. She pulled away. "I move a lot while asleep. Why else do you think I have my own room?"

He laughed, "Excuses, excuses!"

Ignoring the comment, she looked to the sunrise, squinting her eyes. "Ignore the beauty, we head west. There's an island that way. Not sure what island it is, but it could be it."

He nodded, pulling out his Windwaker. Tetra did the same, but instead of it being the Windwaker, it was another pear. He played Wind's Requiem once again and Tetra tossed him more than half of the pear, her taking the smaller half.

They began to sail with the wind, but Link looked up at her.

"These aren't even," he flatly stated.

"Wow sorry I'm bad at cutting," she said shooting him a wink. "A fighter needs it more than a navigator."

He gave a quick eye roll, continuing to munch on his breakfast.

Upon reaching the island, there was nothing to be seen from the water. The island was elevated with a tree on the edge. He dug into his hat and pulled out the hook-shot.

He put his hand inside the hook-shot and reached out for Tetra.

"Are you-"

He put his arm around her waist quickly, pulling her into him close. She instinctively threw her arms around his neck as he shot the hook-shot. They flew up, for what seemed like minutes, to the tree and dropped down onto solid ground. They released each other, and looked at the hole in the ground.

"Ready?" She asked.

He simply nodded and hopped down into the cavern.

The interior was lit up with glowing bugs, the main entrance hole, and torches. There were knights and armor against the wall, each with rupees encrusted into the metal.

"Jackpot..." drooled Tetra. As a pirate, her love for money and treasure never disappeared. Although as she grew older, she realized money wasn't needed for everything. She could just steal…

They wandered through the dungeon fighting Bokoblins and Moblins. They were able to loot a few items, like a fairy, extra arrows and bombs, an empty bottle, but no food.

Well, unless rotten food helps at all.

Nearing the end, they grew tired and exhausted. It grew darker and darker, their eyes having to adjust. Then it started to get colder.

Link, with his bad eye sight, stepped on something and immediately fell down a sharp incline, grabbing Tetra's ankle in the process to make sure she wouldn't leave him.

"Watch it!" she screeched at him, standing up and brushing off the dirt.

Link stood up and grabbed his arm in pain. Tetra shot him a glance, seeing his face of distress.

She lifted his hand off of his left arm to reveal a gash. It was kind of deep, and it would be infected if it wasn't covered.

Tetra pulled her bandanna off of her neck. She slipped it around his arm and tied it to cover the cut.

Link broke the silence. "Thanks."

But that's when the fighting really got started.

Tetra grabbed Link's bow and arrows and began firing away, as he swung his plain old sword around. It looked like he was having a little trouble. Obviously, the switch from the Master sword to a smaller one is not easy.

Chuchus, Floormasters, and Moblins were closing in quickly, and words were rarely exchanged between the two. Tetra had no other choice but to ram the enemies into the wall, sending kicks and punches at them, due to limited arrows which ran out. Her dagger was on board her ship, which was not with her. It wasn't until Tetra heard a loud clang did she turn to the hero.

He was on the ground, eyes filled with something old.

Fear. Something she hasn't seen since the Ganondorf days.

Link was stuck under a rock. It had rolled from the cliff above. His foot was stuck, and he was unable to move.

He gazed up at the Moblin to see the spear be pulled back.

Tetra opened her eyes at the hero. She kicked off at top speed and threw herself in front of him. She let out a scream. The sound was painful to Link's ears.

"TETRA!" He screamed. Immediately, his adrenaline kicked in and he began to push the rock off of his foot.

'Forget the bow.'

He grabbed the sword, slicing the enemy that caused the pain.

He ran to the collapsed pirate, sliding on his knees, ignoring his injured foot.

"Tetra! Tetra. Tetra...wake up." He whispered. He cupped his face into her hands as he stared at her cold body. "Please please please wake up!" He gave her body a soft shake, only to find no response.

He looked on her side. There was a hole in her jacket and shirt that led to a deep wound, and it did not look pretty.

No time.

He grabbed his grappling hook and tossed it to the wooden spike from the wall. He climbed up, leaping from ledge to ledge with the captain tossed over his shoulder.

He was out of the dungeon in a matter of minutes. His drive was back finally.

Link sat on the boat, laying her down onto the bench with her head against the front of the boat. He brought his head to her chest. She was breathing slowly. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. Digging in his pockets, he pulled out a fairy. Before he could open it, he heard her stir.

Her eyes opened lazily. "Link..." She grunted in pain.

"Tetra! Tetra it's gonna be okay! I got a fairy to save you!" He stared at her with hopeful eyes.

"Don't...save it..." She whispered weakly.

"No way. You're hurt! This is the only means of your survival..."

She hid her pain, trying not to grip onto her side. "I can survive...I'm strong."

He leaned in closer to her, making sure she understood. "Tetra. You will die from blood loss. I can't let that happen to you."

She whispered his name one last time before she slowly placed her head back down.

'_Link'_

He popped the bottle open and the fairy sparkled around Tetra. Seconds passed. Minutes passed, and Link sat there.

_'Link...'_

He stared at her with the same emotion from when she was unconscious from Ganon. Was he too late?

_'Link!'_

Fear settled in. Suddenly her chest slowly began to pick up.

She turned her head slightly, with small smile. Her eyes didn't open.

Tetra was dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Signal

(This one's short, sorry! It was the only good place to end it off. I'll upload another, its actually fully complete on my computer...)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Signal**

_"Link! I don't know how to say this..." her soft voice echoed in the basement of Hyrule castle. She paused, holding back a bit, "Everything that happened to you and your poor sister...it's all been my fault...I'm so sorry..."_

_The hero looked back at her with a cheerful smile_

_"It's okay Tetra," he mistakenly said, blushing from embarrassment. "I mean princess Zelda."_

_He paused, putting a look of determination on his face. "I'll be back."_

_"I'll be waiting," she replied with a small smile, as Link sprinted to the exit._

_Zelda lifted her hands, examine the palms and backs. She touched the glowing piece of Triforce on her hand._

_"Wisdom..." She whispered, "Then why did I not know I am a princess!"_

_Anger touched her voice only slightly, but was quickly dismissed. She turned to the colorful windows, examining each of them. For some reason, she felt like she knew them all._

_Walking around. She played with her dress and touched the statues lining the circle she was in. Time passed slowly as she took naps on the ground, paths up and down the small stairs, and strolled in the water. It felt like eternity. She didn't grow hungry or thirsty. It felt like time itself had stopped._

_Then, fear settled in._

_She was waiting an awfully long time for Link. "Is he hurt, where could he be, is he safe? What if he's dead?" He mind flooded with regrets of not telling him her true feelings. _

_"True feelings..." She whispered. It all became clear._

_The days they spent with each other, apart and together, he was on her mind. She was worried about him, protecting him, and helping him._

_She sacrificed so much for him. She gave up her self-centered, treasure hunting ways to help a boy find his sister._

_And look at the mess she made for him to clean up._

_"I've never felt this way..." she sighed. "Am I not too young?" It would have been so much easier to tell him as the soft and caring Zelda than the rough and tough Tetra._

_She paced, she knows it had been days, when really it was no time at all in Hyrule. Her mind was focused on two things._

_Ganondorf. What is he finds her?_

_Link. Where could he possibly be..._

_Her hope was diminishing._

_"Link?" _

_There was the sound of stone moving on stone, and light flooded in. Her face light up with joy as she began to run._

_"Link I knew you would return! I have to tell you! I-"_

_No. It wasn't. It was someone else._

_She stopped dead in her tracks, the water sending ripples outward._

_Her face showed shock and awe, overcome by the moment._

_Her reflection showed fear._

_A devilish grin appeared on his face, followed by a dark and sinister chuckle._

_"Your...not..."_

_"I have been waiting for you, dear Princess Zelda._"

A face of horror and sadness appeared on her face, as Link examined her.

"Tetra! It's just a nightmare! Wake up!" He shouted.

Her eyes opened slowly and a tear fell down her face. "What?" She asked in confusion. She quickly rubbed away the tear before he could notice.

"Are you okay? Your crying…"

She shook her head.

Link wearily smiled at the pirate, embracing her tightly. He felt his eyes tear up and her hug him back. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"You better believe it. It was for all those times you…saved me." The pirate couldn't help but sigh at what she had just said. It tied into her dream.

They released their grip from the embrace and Link sighed. Tetra cringed in pain a bit, aching from her side. Link took her hands and moved them away, examining the side. He lifted the side of her shirt slowly, with a fear of her punching him in the face, to exposing her tan skin, stained with blood.

"It's not fully healed, it looks like a gash."

She shrugged. "I'll survive."

"Well your shirt can't cover it with that huge hole. You need something, like your bandanna." He looked around, then grinned. His skirt was already torn up a good bit. He tore off the edge all around and grinned.

Luckily, her waist was small enough so the material would fit around. He tied it, patting the cut onto the green fabric.

She rolled the bottom half of her shirt down, smiling at the kind gesture.

"Looks like your grandma as sewing to do," she joked.

He laughed at the injured girl's humor. "We should sleep," he said stretching out on the boat floor.

She tilted her head at him, "You don't wanna sleep on the bench? We can share."

He stared at her with an arched eyebrow. "Really?" He spread himself on the floor, curling up slightly. "Good night."

Restless as always, Tetra was staring at the sky in deep thought. Two things where on her mind once again.

Where were they right now? Could it possibly be the island was further away? Or maybe the island was closer than she thought.

Why did she have such a horrid dream about her past? The worst possible moment, other than her mother's death, was alive before her again in her mind. She cringed, just thinking about the moments.

'Enough thought. More sleeping…' she thought as she closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Search for the Island

(This one is short too, but hey, we're getting there. I sort out my chapters by days kinda, so it's a good thing I uploaded 3 and 4 at the same time! The journey is almost over!)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Search for the Island**

Daybreak once again as they set sail north. Tetra scavenged for food at a small island. No hope for any fruits or vegetables. They decided to settle down and eat some extremely fresh sushi. Neither of them really cared. Or so that's what Link thought when he first ate it, but later his stomach did not agree.

Gyorgswere growing more common. Fish were jumping out if the water. Tetra had to use his hammer to fight some off. She grew grumpier in the day time, due to the lack of finding her crew. "Grabbed the bow?"

"You were dying, so no." He replied, throwing his boomerang to the sea.

"Curse you for being so caring," she mumbled.

"I hate you for almost dying," he growled jokingly, catching the boomerang.

The sun began to set, and honestly, Tetra had no idea where they were. Night came quickly and the stars came out, allowing her to navigate slightly.

Tetra placed her hands on the side of the boat, he legs thrown over Link's lap. She sighed, stealing a glance at the slightly red Link.

"This is a nice break for me I guess," she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, just you and me. Not too bad. I get a break, so you deserve one too," he smiled back.

There was silence. All you heard was the waves washing against the boat.

"This looks familiar," she sighed, referring to the water mirroring the sky.

"How so?"

"When I was Zelda, the sun was able to shine deep into the basement. It burst through the stain glass windows, putting on a show in the still water." She sighed. "The colors would dance on the water."

Words stuck onto Link. 'While I was Zelda...'

"You spent a lot of time locked up...didn't you?"

"You should know. However long it took for you to find that piece of courage in you," she snickered to herself. Her smiled washed away. She thought for a moment, debating on telling him what happened that night. "I don't like being all touchy, Link…but that night I was unconscious, I had a dream. I was Zelda, in the Hyrule castle basement. I was...waiting for you. You were late. I was scared, nervous, and worried."

She paused, regaining her thoughts. "But it wasn't a dream, because it was real."

Link stared at her reflection in the water with eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I...made you suffer..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

She smiled a smile of forgiveness. She heard Link try to say something, but only shifted her gaze to see a madly blushing boy.

"I...I thought you weren't going to come."

"Why would you-" He turned to a sudden bump. It was a rock. Next to the rock was-

"LAND HO!" Cheer Tetra. "This is the place!"

She jumped out the ship, running through the knee deep water. She sprinted onto the land, beaming at the fact she was closer to her crew. "This is definitely it!"

Link pulled the King of Red Lions onto shore and pushed sand to make sure he wouldn't drift away. He stood up next to Tetra and rubbed the sand off his hands. "Let's get some sleep. I recommend on high ground, like in a tree so we're not spotted."

Tetra nodded and they both headed into the forest. When they grew weary, they climbed the tallest and sturdiest tree they could find and sat on its branches.

"Tetra?" Link whispered.

"Yeah?"

There was silence for a minute. "...Good night..."

She turned towards the hero. "Good night to you too."

Sooner or later they both fell asleep in the firefly-lit night.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Finding

(Eep! Sorry for no update yesterday! I'll post a chapter a little bit after this one!)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Finding**

With every beautiful sunset comes a jaw-dropping dawn. The light pierced the two hero's eyes and woke them both, giving them a glimpse of the shining sea.

"Wow..." whispered Tetra.

Link simply turned away from the sight, wanting more sleep.

She gave him a push, "Link...this is beautiful."

The sun danced on the water, glistening and lighting up everything around it. He woke up groggily, seeing the glowing Tetra sitting, staring at the sun.

"Whoa..." He sighed.

The two took a moment to admire the sunrise, Link playing with his Windwaker to match the moment.

"We should start looking for my crew," Tetra sighed, taking her eyes off the sun.

"Sounds good."

They leaped off the tree, Link doing a roll on the ground. The two wandered around for about an hour before reaching a stone wall. It had inscriptions in it, and it looked like ancient writing.

"There's a good chance they're in there. I just know it. The island is obviously inhabited by others. There's not village to be found, so-"

"Let's move the stone," Link interjected.

They both pushed the stone away with all of their might, only enough for them to slip in. After they entered, they slid it back over.

The cave was moist and for torches lit the sides. Tetra grabbed one off the wall and began walking with Link beside her.

"They better be here if not Din help me..." She complained.

Then there was another wall.

"Look! Wind symbols!" Link cheered. He grinned at Tetra, pulling out his Windwaker. She rolled her eyes at the hero's cockiness.

He played the tune, only for nothing to happen. He shot a surprised look at the wall, only to try again.

And again.

And again.

"It must be broken," Tetra shrugged. There was no other way to go.

"No, there are words!" Link grinned. "Lyrics to the song!"

"What?"

"Tetra you're going to have to sing," Link paused from his conducting.

"I don't sing," she stated flatly.

He pondered for a moment. "I'll sing with you and start you off."

She sighed as Link lifted his hands with his Windwaker. He began to slowly conduct, closing his eyes.

Tetra locked her eyes on the wall in front of her with the lyrics.

_Legend tells of a green young man,_

_Who saved the land from evil's darkest hand_

_The Triforce was found_

_Hyrule under ground_

_Soon the tides changed over time._

She relaxed a little, the song sounded almost familiar to her. Link slowly began to sing softer as Tetra's voice rang clear. She noticed Link stop singing, but continued on.

_Over time, travels began to change._

_Hope was strong, heroes diminishing..._

_Breaks were taken more_

_Adventures were now lore,_

_Stilling waiting for the day to come..._

She took a deep breath, sighing. She was singing by herself, loud and proud. Glancing to her left and right, she saw two figures. Fado and Laruto smiled as they played the instruments to the pirate singing. Lastly, with all her heart, she finished the song.

_It will return, the heroes and their strength._

_Wisdom, courage, along with bravery!_

_A new land shrouded_

_And they must find it_

_Quickly before time runs out again..._

The wall slid to the side and the heroes stared at each other for a second.

"That was the story...our story..." whispered Tetra, stepping towards Link. "Are you alright?"

Link stood with the Windwaker in his hand, mouth agape at Tetra. He shook his head to dismiss his face. "You have a nice voice," he replied quickly.

"Oh..." She brushed her one piece of hair out of her eyes, blushing. "I used to sing with my mom when she sang to me."

There was silence.

"Let's keep going," Link said, continuing to walk forward. They walked in silence, holding a fear of unleashing enemies or falling into traps. Surprisingly, there was nothing. The only sound that was heard was the wind howling in the cave.

"Look! Light!" Cheered Tetra, grabbing Link's hand and running towards it.

"Tetra! Slow down!" He lifted his ears to the sound of distant music. "Is that...?"

Immediately, they were greeted by a blinding sun, colors, and music.

"A festival...?" Whispered Tetra.

"Miss Tetra! Link!"

Tetra's crew sprinted towards the two heroes.

"Look at that, Tetra! They weren't in any trouble!" Link laughed, giving Tetra a playful punch.

"Miss Tetra...?" Gonzo asked.

"I traveled across the sea for you pirates who aren't in any trouble whatsoever? I sacrificed so much for people who weren't in any danger?"

"For your family..." Nudge whispered.

Tetra couldn't help but smile at the comment. She suddenly found herself in the center of a group hug with her crew. "Next time…you all are searching for me!" she finished with a yell.

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Zuko. "We aren't sure where we are, though."

"What happened was, we did come look for you! But we got lost and wandered through the forest for a good bit. We found this village." Mako explained.

"There were also signs of Miniblins on the island. I believe those are what sent you off," added Mako.

"What's going on here?" Tetra gasped, "Do you think this could be-"

"New Hyrule, maybe?" Link grinned.

They wandered through the village, admiring the sights of the stone buildings and extravagant colors.

"No one knows what's going on here?" Asked Tetra.

Everyone shook their heads.

"We've been enjoying the party," grinned Gonzo.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" she asked approaching a gleeful man. He was cheering and singing, but stopped and looked at the pirate.

"It's the Hero of Time festival! We started to celebrate it after the defeat of the Evil King Ganondorf!"

"That's an old festival," Link pondered. "It's great to see the tradition living onto today!"

"Today? It's only the tenth year it's being celebrated."

"What?"

"Wait a second..." Tetra glanced around, looking at the scenery. "I feel...strange..."

Suddenly, she met a pair of eyes. Eyes that pierced through her. A pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Ah!" She shrieked and collapsed. Luckily, Link caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"Tetra!"

He put his ear against her chest. She was breathing. Link gazed up, scanning the crowd, looking to see what caused her to pass out.

"This isn't new Hyrule," Link whispered.

He saw her. He saw the girl with those eyes. She had eyes just like Tetra.

"This is old Hyrule! We have to leave! We'll ruin the generation!"

The group went back through the cave. Link got onto the King of Red Lions while the pirate crew boarded their ship with a knocked-out Tetra.

They sailed away from the horrid place, Link hoping never to return.


	6. Chapter 6 - Song of Storms at Sea

(Have fun with this chapter...)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Song of Storms at Sea**

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a groan.

"Stay down," Link said flatly. He folded his arms and exhaled. "Thank Din you're alright. I was worried sick."

She touched her head and fell back down onto her pillow. "What happened? Where were we?"

"Hyrule. Old Hyrule. You saw Zelda."

"What?"

"When you sang those lyrics, you brought us back into time. I'm guessing wandering in the forest has the same effect. It was the time of the glory days of Hyrule-"

She sat up slightly, "So when I met eyes with Princess Zelda, I nearly-"

"Died," he sighed. "If we stayed there any longer, I think you would have vanished. The generation cycle may have even been broken if we had interacted with our past incarnations, causing us to never exist."

She blinked. It sure was a lot to take in. "Perhaps…that was why I had the dream. I was being reminded that I was Zelda…someone warned me about the future of meeting Zelda."

"How long have I been out?"

"A day. We're heading to Outset. The King of Red Lions is being pulled."

She nodded, fully sitting up. Tetra turned to Link with a small smile. "I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you. My crew probably would have just stayed there."

He shrugged, "I would never let that happen..."

He blinked slowly as they gazed into each other's eyes. He leaned in, tilting his head. He slowly moved his hand to her face. This was it. His moment to show her his true feelings. Their lips nearly brushed each other as they were lost in a daze.

"Miss Tetra!"

They broke apart without even thinking, Link standing up. A second too early.

Footsteps echoed through the ship as Niko burst into her room. "There's a storm! A bad one!"

She nodded and stood up, grabbing her jacket and dagger. The three sprinted to the top deck.

"ALL MEN ON DECK!" She screamed.

"I'm going on the King to make sure he survives," Link said, motioning to the back of the ship.

"Hey."

She grabbed his hand gently, staring at his eyes. She paused for a moment admiring the droplets of water in his hair, making it shine even more.

She winked quickly. "Be careful."

"Same to you," he pulled his hand back slowly and ran to board his boat.

* * *

"BRING DOWN THE SAILS!" Tetra yelled, her voice staying strong.

The storm tossed the ship around on the choppy water. These conditions were the absolute worst. They began to spin, getting caught in a whirlpool. The wind whipped at the sails, blowing them in all directions, causing catastrophic problems when they were attempting to bring them down.

Tetra peered over the railing, holding her hands over her eyes to block the wind and rain, "Link! You gotta come up here! We can take care of The King!"

"No! I'm staying here!"

She growled out of aggravation. "Pull out the whirlpool!"

"Aye, we're trapped!" Shouted Gonzo.

Tetra cursed under her breath. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Big Octo..." Link whispered.

He pulled out his boomerang and began firing at his eyes. 24. 24 eyes to shoot with a boomerang. Luckily Tetra had his back. He continuously missed due to the horrible storm conditions, and the fact the pirate ship kept barging into him, nearly pushing the King of Red Lions underwater.

The Octo howled in pain and threw tentacles around with every eye that was damaged.

"Fire!" Screamed Tetra as rocks were catapulted off her ship.

They began being dragged closer and closer to the large enemy. Link was making really close cuts near it to get better aim.

"YOU WILL GET YOURSELF KILLED LINK!"

Either he ignored her or he truly couldn't hear her. Link ignored her.

Suddenly, everything fell silent and black. Link tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. A voice called to Link. It was deep and familiar.

_'At times, decisions had to be made quickly, and they either put yourself before others, or others before yourself. Selfless acts will benefit you later, but the cost is great in the present...'_

His eyes burst open as he stared the Big Octo right in the final, large eye.

As the Big Octo raised the tentacle, he wrapped it around the King of Red Lions. Link held on with everything he had, and finally, he leaped at the enemy, sword drawn. He dove to the main eye, sending a screeching yell through the air.

"Link!" Tetra screamed, her voice cracking.

The storm was still going strong, waves pushing the ship around. Lightning crashed as the Hero of the Winds fell into the water.

"LINK! LINK!" She yelled above the loud thunder. "Man overboard!" They threw ropes outs, barrels, and anything she could. She began to take off her jacket until someone stopped her. Nudge grabbed her wrist to stop her from jumping overboard.

"LINK! He's out there!"

"Miss Tetra! We can't say here any longer! The ship is taking damage! We need to head back to Windfall for repairs." Stated Gonzo as he steered the ship.

"Link is out here! He has to be!" She cried, holding back her tears while the stinging rain and wind whipped her face.

"We have to leave. He will be fine." Mako replied, falling back and forth with the ship.

Tetra wanted to scream. The person who saved her life countless times was out in raging waters. A boy unable to stay above water for long was most likely drowning. He was lost in a storm at sea, nowhere near land. He was all alone.

The person she loved and waited for so long was probably dying.

"How could you say such a thing?! He saved my life countless times, he saved the world! The Hero of the Winds is lost out there!"

"And that's why he'll be fine! He's the hero of the winds! We can place barrels out at certain points as we head back to make sure he can stay afloat!" reasoned Nudge.

She clenched her fists, hissing, "Sail for Outset Island. I need a break from you all."

Although sadness had hit her hard, Tetra tried her hardest to continue maintaining her crew. She found herself staying in her cabin more often, drawing up possible ocean currents Link could have possibly been caught in. But with a storm that they had faced, it would be hard to tell.

She commanded her crew to continuously drop barrels in case the suffering hero was still out there. He wasn't good at staying afloat.

The journey seemed endless, but they reached outset within two days. Luckily, the wind was in their favor, even though it was nearly impossible for the wind to be pointed in their direction.

She hoped off the ship and waved to her crew as they sailed away to Windfall Island to be repaired. Usually, she hated not being with her ship to watch it. This was an exception. Tetra had news to deliver and serious talking to do. Her crew did not have to be here. She turned in the sand, heels sharp on the ground. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"Hoy..." She whispered, her head falling slowly.

A girl suddenly began running toward Tetra. Aryll was beaming as she sprinted to the pirate. "GRANDMA! Miss Tetra's back! Links home! Link's..."

Her voiced faded as she stopped in front of Tetra. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes. Fear grew inside Tetra. How she didn't want to tell his younger sister...

And she didn't have to.

"Link..."

Aryll collapsed immediately, hands covering her face. Her crying was loud, and Tetra immediately wrapped her arms around her into an embrace. It was less of and embrace and more of shelter. Surprisingly, Tetra didn't cry. She didn't yet.

"He wouldn't listen to me. He's too stubborn and self-giving to save his own life," she sighed. "But Aryll, I have faith he is still out there. I will search for him for the rest of my life if it takes that long."

"Tetra..." She whispered through her tears. "I'm sorry..."

Tetra rose, helping Aryll up as well. She held her hand softly, now giving her a new hope that he was still out there.

Somewhere.

Her hero of the winds.


	7. Chapter 7 - Shared Sadness

(This one is short sorry but I'm kinda exhausted...)

* * *

She sat at the table, covering her eyes with her hands. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red from rubbing them so much. Not to mention the small bags below her eyes. Tetra was exhausted.

A bowl of soup was placed in front of her, and she lowered her arms. She picked up the spoon, glancing to Link's Grandma.

"You did everything you could," she said. "Self-sacrifice is a difficult thing to accept."

"I tried everything," she replied taking in a bit of the soup. "I don't know why he did it."

The grandma walked to the bed where Aryll was sitting. She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in, as the girl buried her face into her shoulder. The girl silently sobbed into her grandma's shoulder. No one exchanged words for minutes until the old woman spoke up again.

"Love can drive people to make the ultimate sacrifice."

She choked on the soup. Tetra covered her mouth with her hand, wide eyes, holding back her tears. She relaxed and turned in the chair, letting out a sigh of distress as soon as her eyes stopped watering. There was a moment of silence. "Why do you think I put him before myself so much? Are you saying-"

"Take it as family or take it as more. He has the personality of a true hero."

She continued to eat her soup, finishing off every last bit. It was sweet nostalgia to the old times, sailing the ship to find New Hyrule. Somehow, Link always had a bottle of the soup with him.

"I don't think he's gone, Tetra," said the grandma, laying the sleeping Aryll down on the bed. "He is strong."

"Me either, but only if you were only at the storm..." She whispered, in fear of waking the girl. "He leaped off the boat to deliver the final strike, and then vanished in the water. He could be anywhere."

"I know the King of Hyrule told you to have hope, so why give up so easily?"

The pirate sighed, heading toward the door. "Because the two most hopeful people who had faith in me are gone now."

She walked out the house, rubbing her eyes. The moon reflected off of her skin, giving it a glowing look. Night skies now reminded Tetra of Link on their adventure they just had. How they would just stare at the sky talking.

She dragged herself along the shore, barefoot, absorbing the wet sand. "Tomorrow I begin searching...that is if me crew returns in enough time." She began to walk slower and slower along the shore. She had failed.

She failed Aryll and her grandmother. They could have sworn they were going to see Link again, and therefore thought none of the journey. Tetra couldn't help but blame herself for the hero's disappearance.

She let down the King of Red Lions. He had hope. He wished for hope with the Triforce; a future for them. Hope was gone, all that was left was Tetra. She wasn't going to give up, but it would be harder without the Hero of the Winds.

She let herself down. After countless amounts of sacrificing herself, he took the greatest one and sacrificed himself for the well-being of her. Her heart was broken.

She sat down on the sand, unable to hold her crying from the conversation they had. Her emotions finally released. She buried her face into her knees, closing her eyes, letting tears stream down her face. It was a long time since she cried like this.

During her rest on the beach, she fixed her internal maps using the stars.

The island her crew was trapped on was North of Outset. The dungeon that Tetra and Link visited was North-West. That means the trip from the island to Outset should have only taken a day, or even less.

"That means…we went North-East first. The dungeon is farther away from Outset than that mysterious island is. Could that mean…"

Her gaze shifted forward to the sound of sloshing. It sounded like someone was pulling themselves through the sand on his hands and knees. She heard a loud coughing, and out the corner of her eye, something yellow. Down the shore was a young teenage boy, collapsed on the shore. He had tattered, darker clothes, but Tetra knew exactly who it was.

"Link," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Discovery

(I'm thinking about posting another one tonight, but it would be later. Here comes the fluff!)

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Discovery**

She stood up quickly and sprinted in the sand. Going through the motions again, she slid next to him, lifting his face. He crawled and sat up, meeting eyes.

"Link? Link! Link!" She screamed, as if she were dreaming.

He gave a weak laugh. "I'm right here, it's me Tetra," he joked.

Tetra sobbed into the hero's shoulder, ignoring the seaweed and salty stench.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" She cried softly, looking into his eyes.

And finally, after ages of trying, he said the one sentence he wanted to say, to show how much he cared about her.

"Why would you ever think that?" He whispered. Slowly he lifted his hand and placed it under her chin, lifting it slightly. He turned his head and slowly leaned in, but was then cut off by arms being throw around him. She embraced him into another hug.

Until he collapsed on the sand.

She couldn't help but laugh at the passed out hero. She picked him up and carried him inside his house (despite the pain from her side), for him to be greeted by his family.

She entered the house with a smile, seeing the two sad females sitting at the other end of the room. Aryll was awake, so she figured when she left the door woke her.

"Big brother!" Screeched Aryll running to him.

"Oh is he okay?" Asked his Grandma.

Tetra nodded slowly, releasing a hush sound from her lips.

"He collapsed from exhaustion on the beach. It seems like he was riding the water for a while, but it makes no sense. There's no way he could have stated a float by himself."

She placed him down in his bed and sat on a stool next to him.

All that was left now was waiting.

His grandma gave him her signature soup, which they made him eat while still out. It filled his system but didn't restore his health.

Tetra dug in her pocket and pulled out a glowing bottle. Inside was a fairy. It was the fairy Link gave to her back in the dungeon. Obviously there are more important things to use it on. She popped the cork and the fairy spun around his body.

His eyes lazily opened.

"Big brother!" Screeched Aryll, tackling him with a hug.

He laughed and place his arms around her to embrace. "I told you I would be back."

She stood back allowing Link to sit up. He grabbed his head slightly in pain. "Can you stand up?" His grandma asked.

"I'll try." He held onto the bedpost and got on both feet.

A loud chatter and rumbling was heard outside. The door opened and people piled in. All of his friends crowded around the bed, but left him some space.

"He's alive!" "I never doubted him!" "It's a miracle!" Shouted the neighbors. News sure did spread around Outset quickly.

Link laughed, shaking his head, "I'm fine. It's really no big deal." He paused, "but I think I'm going to sit down for a while."

Tetra laughed in amusement as she witnessed the neighbors continuing to chat.

It took a while for the friends to disperse from the house. Finally, Link was able to rest. Tetra didn't bother to tell him good night. She knew he was exhausted.

"Thank you Miss Tetra," whispered Aryll as Tetra laid on the floor to sleep.

"For what?"

"You saved my brother. Good night."

She smiled, "Sweet dreams Aryll."

As always, Tetra was restless that night. She found herself tossing and turning, feeling worrisome about the hero, even though he was safe in bed.

She sat up from the mat on the floor, glancing around. Her eyes locked onto Link sleeping, his chest rising and falling with a rhythm. She stood up, slowly walking to the hero.

Her hand fell onto his arm that had her bandanna tied around it. She slipped her fingers under the red cloth, slowly untying it.

"Better be careful with those hands..."

She froze to turn to see no one.

"I'm not a very heavy sleeper at night," he whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Link? I just want my bandanna back."

He let out a chuckle, "You couldn't wait until morning? Well I want the bottom of my skirt."

She smiled at the half asleep boy, nodding slightly with a red face. She placed her bandanna on the table and walked back to Link. The pirate placed her hands under her shirt and untied the green fabric. It had a bloodstain on it.

He moved his hand to her, as he lifted her shirt slightly above her waist.

"You gash is healing," he said smiling.

"Same with yours."

"Go back to sleep," he said placing her shirt back down.

"You too."

She began to step away until something inside her stopped her. Link turned to face the wall, his hair falling in his face. She pivoted back slowly, looking over the hero. She took her hand and softly brushed the hair away from his eyes.

A warm sensation filled Link as he felt a slight, warm breath on his ear.

"Good night, my hero."


	9. Chapter 9 - Outset

(One more chapter after this!)

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Outset**

Morning came and the sun shined brightly through the window of the small cottage. Tetra awoke with ease, only to surprisingly find Link fixing breakfast.

"Uh..." She rubbed her eyes. "Link shouldn't you be resting? You were on water for a while."

"First time you saw me awake this early," he laughed to himself. "I'm fine now, Tetra. Don't worry about me. You gave me a fairy." He placed a plate of food on the table. Toast and oatmeal. She walked and sat on the stool next to him. "Grandma and Aryll went to run their daily errands."

Tetra nodded as she munched on the food, "I didn't know you cooked."

He sighed happily, "On special occasions."

"So what's today?"

"The day we begin our journey again."

Tetra choked on her food. She looked up with wide eyes, "Not to burst your bubble, but I think you need some more rest. Besides, my crew is probably just starting to head here from Windfall Island."

Link nodded and began to eat his meal.

The day passed slowly as Link struck up conversations with his neighbors. Tetra, of course, went with him, adding her own stories to the mix, like how she found Link on the beach.

Of course, neither of them mentioned the almost kissing part.

They ended their day playing "Pirates" with Aryll, something she enjoyed doing for the nostalgia. She would even put on her pirate dress for the occasion.

Coincidentally, Tetra's crew was able to make it back to greet Link in his return. It was time for everyone to rest that night. The pirates stay on the ship while Tetra decided to spend one last night in Link's house.

Everyone was resting in their beds, most asleep. To no surprise, Tetra was awake. Her mind was wandering, and what made it worse was the soft tapping sound on the house.

"Pst, Link, you awake?" She whispered.

Link threw the covers from his head, "Yeah..."

She paused for a moment, disregarding the tapping. "Walk with me."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked.

"Walk with me. It's important."

He rolled his eyes and stood up from his bed. He followed her outside to the starry moonlit night. Not a cloud in the sky and the water put on a dazzling star show.

"Listen."

"Tetra I-"

She grabbed his wrist. "Listen!"

The tapping noise was heard clearly over the sound of the wind. She walked to the part of the house that was over water. It grew louder and louder. She turned the corner and both of their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"The...King of Red Lions..." She whispered.

She released the grasp on his wrist as he approached the boat. He placed a hand on the top of it. "How did he get back here? The wind isn't even blowing this way..."

She paused for a second, stepping forward. "Do you think...?"

Link moved his hand to the nose of the lion, examining its dead eyes. "Maybe...he's still there. Somehow, he's still there," he whispered. "Let's take him back to the cove."

Tetra began to push the boat while Link guided it to head in the right direction. They placed him facing forward in the cave. "Are you going to use him tomorrow?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

"How did you manage to survive the trip back here?"

"He was with me this entire time. I stuck with him for most of the journey back here, but I lost him at one point. I had to swim back here by myself, holding onto the floating barrels you dropped. They set up a straight line to Outset. It seemed the goddesses wanted me to live longer than I thought."

"It worked?" She asked with a hint of joy in her voice.

"If it wasn't for those barrels, I wouldn't be back here." He paused and slipped his hand under hers. She felt her face grow warm. Their fingers tangled around each other.

"Thank you. Do you want to walk now?"

She nodded.

They walked along the calm shore as the tide moved in and out with every step. The two gazed at the stars in the sky, something they never really grew tired of.

"I never got to thank you for helping me find my crew," she smiled.

"Well here is your chance before another Big Octo takes me," he joked, laughing.

Tetra paused for a moment and bit her lip, glancing away for a second. Link stood looking shyly at the pondering pirate. They both turned, and for what Tetra wanted, a kiss on the cheek, turn out to be a kiss on the lips. She stood for a second, slightly confused with her eyes wide. She was able to observe that he obviously did it on purpose, due to his eyes immediately closing and his head tilting to the side.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer and she moved her hands to his face, cupping his cheek. She fluttered her eyes close to enjoy the surprising, tender moment they had both waited for. Tetra felt her heart jump when he slowly moved his hand to cover the gash on her side. Surprisingly, she didn't want this moment to end. It was interrupted when Link pulled away slowly.

The two were blushing madly, bashfully looking away from each other at a loss of words. Link took a deep breath.

"I let all those moments slip away, Tetra. I knew I wasn't going to die, but it would have been much less of a burden on each other if we did that before we sacrificed ourselves for each other. The sacrifices we made for each other made us strong to face the future. We had to keep hope at our lowest point, no matter how much it hurt or how much it was."

She looked up, "I think we were both pretty nervous about how we felt. But it didn't only make our hope stronger..."

"Our love."

She nodded, blushing slightly.

He laughed at the pirate and her loss of words, walking to her to hold her had again. Their fingers tangled together and Tetra finally placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"We should get some sleep," he said pointing to his house.

"Yeah…but do we have to sleep?" Tetra asked.

Link blushed a deep red, "Uh, um, what's that supposed to mean?!"

She snickered, "I want to star gaze for a little longer Link."

His face relaxed and he exhaled. "Oh…that sounds better. I know where we can go." Link looked behind him to a cliff. He pointed and let out a smile.

"Race ya!"

"Your on!" Tetra yelled, taking off in a sprint towards the top.

Despite the fact Tetra stayed on a ship her entire life, she was quite fast. The Hero of the Winds wasn't too far behind, in fact, they were actually pretty even. Link did reach the top first, standing with his hands on his knees.

Tetra didn't stop though. She leaped and landed right on top of him, wrapping her arms around him. She rolled off of him, using her elbows to prop herself up to gaze at the stars. Link stared at the pirate with a confused look, until she gave him a quick wink.

"That's where we first met," Link said pointing over to the forest.

She let out a chuckle, "Long time ago…"

"Four years. It took us four years to get together!"

The captain fell onto her back, her head on her hands. Link did the same and they both stared at the stars together.

Tetra didn't navigate. She just stared. They pointed towards the sky, making new constellations and telling legends of the past heroes in time and the past Hero of Time. She didn't want the night to end.

"Link?"

She smiled and the sleeping hero. He was probably still exhausted from treading water so much. Without any thought, she leaned and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good night my Hero of the Winds," she laughed with a hint sarcasm, before she fell asleep too.


	10. Chapter 10 - Beginning of a New Journey

(Here it is, the final chapter!)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Beginning of a New Journey**

The sun shined bright that day and the wind blew stronger. Tetra was first to rise and was confused when she realized where she was. She turned to see Link sleeping. The rock from behind them was blocking the sun, so he was still in the shade. She decided to on her ship to make final preparations. He crew had already picked up food and supplies from Windfall. It looked like they were ready to go.

She walked back to the cliff, ready to wake him at whatever costs.

"Link. Wake up. Link. Wake. Awaken, link," she began repeating.

Aryll and her grandma were awake and outside on the beach, giving their farewell to the pirates. It was always bittersweet for them.

"Link everyone's waiting! You better wake up!"

She pulled out his grappling hook and wrapped it around the tree. The pirate took the other end of the rope and slipped it under Link to tie it around his waist.

He groaned. He was probably still tired from the late nights he was woken up, floating on water, or star gazing.

"I will do whatever it takes to wake you up!"

She stood up and tugged at the rope. It was pretty tight.

"This won't be pretty! Link, you have one crazy girlfriend."

She gave him a slight push and lowered him down slowly, him facing the water below.

His head stirred and he opened his eyes slowly to see water. He let out a loud scream and flailed around, swinging on the rope.

"Rise and shine! It's time for a new journey!" Tetra yelled with a grin.

"Tetra?! What are you doing you are crazy!" he shrieked.

She began to pull him up with the rope, "I _am_ a pirate you know. You're gonna have to stick with me from now on during the journey you know. Get used to it!"

"I was for a while until I left."

He flopped onto the solid ground with a sigh of relief. Before she could say anything, he placed a small kiss on her nose. "I've got to go get ready. Meet you at the ship."

Tetra rolled her eyes and sat on the cliff, waiting for the hero to exit his house. It took a while, but once he was out she began her farewells to his neighbors. He caught up with her once she got to Aryll.

He kneeled down with his arms open. She embraced Link tightly, holding back tears, "You better come back this time with Tetra!"

He laughed to himself, his voice cracking. "I'm only returning with Hyrule. I mean New Hyrule."

Tetra snickered. She placed her hands on her hips, but felt arms around her immediately.

"Aryll..." She whispered.

"Take care. Take care of yourself and him," she sobbed.

"I will Aryll, I promise. No matter what the cost," Tetra said, hugging back the small girl.

"You two are like children to me," said the grandma, sighing. She brought them both into a tight hug. "The sacrifices you make now will lead to a bright future. Giving your life to someone else will often benefit for the other, rather than yourself. Love will push you through the toughest moments, as will hope."

She paused.

"Never stop loving each other."

They released from the hug, Tetra and Link nodded to each other. "Are we ready?" She asked.

Link frowned, and quickly he gave a hug to the captain.

"Link we're going through this together!" She blushed, hugging him back.

"Don't make any hasty decisions without telling me, okay? We'll be aboard two different ships."

Tetra laughed a little, putting her head on his shoulder. "You can come on board whenever you want! We're sticking through this together," she repeated.

She stopped the hug, looking to the side at the neighbors and Link's family. She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him in, and gave him a quick kiss. Link's eyes were wide and Tetra lifted her leg, as the group of people cheered. "For luck."

"Now...we're ready..." Link said in a slight daze.

Tetra and her crew boarded their ship, while Link slowly made his way to The King of Red Lions. He ran his hand over its head, staring into its wooden, dead eyes. He bit his lip, "I'm not going to stop this time. We will find it."

He jumped on board, looking up to Tetra.

Senza banged on the gong, just like the first departure from Outset.

She turned to see Link waving to the people on the shore. "Ugh, how much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" she joked to Link. He simply laughed.

"Hoist the sails! We set towards a new land! A new tomorrow!"

"We go with the wind!" answered Link.

He glanced up to see Tetra shoot him a wink.

"For Outset, for Windfall, for Dragon Roost and for all!" She yelled.

The ships began sailing out to the sea. Outset was still in hearing and viewing distance. He gave one last wave. He pulled out his Windwaker, holding it to the sky.

"For Hyrule!"

**The End**

* * *

(Well another one gone! Thanks for reading everyone! I see it get more views everyday and I appreciate it all! Make sure you watch my DeviantArt account for some rad Nintendo art! I'm not sure when my next story will be, but it won't be soon. Sorry! Thanks again!)


End file.
